callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tabun Gas
The is a Special Grenade featured in Call of Duty: World at War. It is statistically similar to the Stun Grenade from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and is only available in multiplayer. This grenade, after being thrown, releases Tabun Gas after approximately one second. The gas will distort the player's vision and hinder their ability to maneuver, and makes their screen blurry, thus making them vulnerable to attack. The Tabun Gas grenade will continue to release the gas for around three seconds, after which standing over the grenade will no longer effect the player, even if gas can still be seen leaving the canister. It can be combined with the Special Grenades x3 perk. Overview To make Tabun Gas useful, players should use it strategically. For example, when throwing Tabun Gas, it has a very low effect radius and should be thrown directly at the enemy. Also, trying to block an enemy's escape path with this grenade can be useful, only if the player is not in full view, as the gas is very transparent. Unlike the stun grenade of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Tabun gas will affect teammates. Unlike in the Modern Warfare ''series, Tabun Gas and Signal Flares do not produce hitmarkers whether they affect an enemy or not. The only sure way of telling if it has affected an enemy is by looking at their character models (they would wave their arms around and cover their face) or if a hitmarker is produced by the actual canister hitting an enemy, in which case the gas is almost sure to affect them too. If the player combines this with the Special Grenades x3 perk and Gas Mask, it can be used very efficiently in objective-based game modes such as War or Domination. The player could throw a gas grenade at an objective in the process of getting captured and eliminate the enemy with little fear of getting killed or gassing oneself. In Dome, two or more players in a team with the three-grenade/Gas Mask class can dampen the enemy's attempts to win. Tabun Gas is also extremely useful for taking out players camping. Try to use these perks with high powered weapons such as the MG42, the Browning M1919, and Sub-Machine Guns. Tabun Gas is extremely effective when used to remove enemies from a fortified location. A Tabun Gas attack will force anyone not wearing a Gas Mask to displace while the attackers assault through. Tabun Gas is also involved in several challenges in ''Call of Duty: World at War. Some of these challenges are Think Fast Special, Slow But Sure, and Gas Mask. The Think Fast challenge is completed by killing an enemy player with a direct impact from a Tabun grenade, Slow But Sure requires a Tabun-affected player to kill an opponent. The last challenge, Gas Mask, is completed by a player using the Gas Mask perk killing an opponent who attacked them with Tabun gas. Tabun gas has the capability to effect Dogs. It has the exact same effect as if it were thrown at a player only the dog will be rendered completely immobile for the duration of the effect. When throw at a dog it will scratch it's own head with their right hind leg and be completely stunned until killed or the Tabun Gas effect finishes. Throwing a Tabun Gas grenade into a pack of hounds can be extremely beneficial, this will allow the player to pick off the dogs and/or slow them. Gallery Tabun Gas model WaW.png|The model of the Tabun Gas grenade Tabun Gas WaW.png|A Tabun Gas grenade about to be thrown Tabun Gas effect WaW.png|The effects of the Tabun Gas Trivia *The color of Tabun gas differs depending on which team the player is on. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Tactical Equipment